darkness
by lilwolfchick200
Summary: Theres a new leafe knight but what does she have to do with the princess of disastar
1. prolog

Prolog

The sun from the afternoon sky shined down as the flowers lifted up their petals up a small pink fuzz ball with wings like a humming bird sat on a green leaf happily sighing to its self as dark clouds suddenly enveloped the sky. As P.T. flew panicky into the hand of a young man with long dark blue hair and stunning blue eyes his wardrobe was of a long sleeved dark blue jacket outlined in white matching the belt that held his long coat closed concealing his black pants and knee high flat white boots. A guy appeared next to him his soft white hair brushed off to the side of his soft eyes, his long white cape concealing his black shirt the collar hiding a long yellow necklace.

"Heyate."

"Hi Sasame."

"That sinister presence was it…"

A guy w/ long blonde hair and tan skin dressed manly in yellow matching his high heels appeared on the other side of Heyate,

"Yes, the thing we have feared has finally happened."

Heyate looked over in Kei's direction,

"Kei"

"We better call our friends."

Heyate kneeled before a small pond placing his gloved hands near the water,

"Spring of leafe summon your guardians."

Part of the pond was suddenly covered in ice as a small boy with short white hair and spunky eyes jumped from the ice his purple hip guards accenting his white outfit and gold snowflake in the center.

"Mannen."

Next an older guy appeared from a flame of fire his short brown hair spiked up like a flame. His ensemble was a short white shirt covered with an even shorter long sleeved red jacket, his long cape accenting his shoulders, tight red jeans accented his long legs and a loose white belt was around his waist,

"Goh."

From a droplet of water a small boy with short fuzzy hair and long bangs that hung in font of his ears accenting his big blue eyes appeared wearing loose robes with a teardrop in front,

"Hagime."

A soft pink rose slowly opened up as a little boy with pale blonde hair came out his outfit similar to a green mushroom.

"Shin."

A small black cloud appeared next as a slender young women appeared her long black hair falling over her shoulders showing off her white streaks. Her tiny figure was accented by a skin tight yin yang outfit with a pentagram in the center of her chest,

"Cassy."

Heyate pointed to a dark and barren tree that looked hollowed out.

"Their."

Everyone looked back as Goh's voice broke the silence,

"So she broke out."

Cassy gave a disapproving humph,

"No duh we know that now."

The inside of the tree glowed as balls of red light fell into the water turning it red,

"What is that?"

"You sure ask dumb questions Hagime."

"Cassy knock it off, they're seed of evil."

"Always a know-it-all arent you Kei?"

Heyate cleared his throat stopping an argument between the leafe knights of light and dark fighting.

"The red snow of evil has been called to fall on earth."

Sasame chimed in before another comet came from Cassy's mouth his calm voice soothing her hot temper,

"We can not let Fenrall, the princess of disaster, destroy the earth, we will have to find her."

"Great this will be fun a wild goose chase plus we'll have to look out for demon larva."

Cassy sat down on the ground crossing her arm as Heyate though to himself, _the one who turns red snow into white, _


	2. unhappy meetings

Chapter 1 unhappy meetings

Heyate walked down the sidewalk while Cassy joined him while scanning the area, as Cassy on about a whole wild goose-chase and how its never going to work, Heyate looked up at a branch of pink flowers as a drop of red snow dropped onto a flower as it fell Heyate tried to catch it, but it shivraled up quickly,

"Even here."

"Gees it's like a cold or something only problem is the cure is unattainable or at least M.I.A."

"Cassy shut up."

A rustle sound came from the bush as both of the leafe knights turned around as Cassy pointed to a shadow her skin-tight bell sleeve accenting her small arms,

"Demon larva!"

Both Heyate and Cassy got into a fighting position ready to strike at there opponent, but instead out popped a girl with short pink hair and bright red eyes, she was wearing a bage v-neck sweater and a goldenrod shirt with a pink bow on top and a very short blue and white pleated skirt with knee high navy socks and brown shoes,

"Whoa watch out!"

The girl landed right on Heyate as her feet landed right on Cassy,

"Oh I'm sorry."

Cassy was the first to speak up,

"Yea you should be sorry now get off me!"

Cassy threw Himeno's legs off of her as she stomped off,

"What's her problem?"

Heyate gave a small groan as Himeno's expression went really goofy, _wow he's really good looking;_ Heyate began to sit up,

"You….are…so….heavy!"

Heyate pushed Himeno away very brutally,

"Damn it there are limits to even stupidity, jump out of a bush land right on top of me and expect I won't mind the inconvenience, damn you heavy I though I was gonna die."

Heyate got up and brushed himself off as Himeno made her way back over to him mad as hell,

"Don't you have any manners why didn't you ask "Are you alright miss?" before tossing me aside!"

"Hey I could say the same for you; you nearly crushed me when you came out of that hedge."

Himeno felt majorly insulted by comets coming from a guy she just met,

"What!"

"Your really heavy."

Himeno fell to the ground but quickly got back up,

"Anyway what are you doing here this is the Haruta residence, oh your one of those vile peeping toms."

Heyate was disgusted,

"What!"

Himeno simply continued,

"You're trying to sneak a peek at the young ms. Haruta."

Heyate was even more aghast then before,

"I don't know what your talking about, now why the hell did you jump out of the bush back there hu?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You're the one changing the subject."

"Ms. Haruta your being watched!"

"You little!"

Himeno quickly stepped back ready to charge at Heyate,

"No you don't pervert!"

She threw a punch at him but Heyate quickly caught it in his fist as Cassy came back to drag Heyate off as Himeno looked at her hand now in pain,

"Wow that was sure a lot of static electricity."

Cassy bent down next to her,

"That wasn't electricity idiot if it was you would have been dead."

Himeno was about to start a fight this time with cassias her watch beeped as she ran off to school.

"Your lucky I don't have time to spear now get out of my way!"

Heyate walked up to Cassy,

"Is it…is it….her?"

"Possibly you said anyone, but I think she needs to work on the klutziness."

Heyate silently agreed for once


	3. team effort

Chapter 2 Team Effort

The leafe knights were all gathered around as Goh threw a food pouch at Sasame, who caught it with ease,

"Thank you Goh."

Goh let out a long breath,

"So far no ones hit the jackpot."

Mannen leaned over to T.P., who was drinking some cream,

"Are you sure the pretear's even here?"

T.P. just simply bit his nose,

"Why you little!"

Mannen started chasing the little pink bird around. Kei just ignored him,

"Children are so innocent."

Sasame felt something on his shoulder and saw Heyate and Cassy standing on the other side,

"Heyate, Cassy."

Kei saw the down look on Heyate's face,

"And just what is the matter with you, I warned you not to go with Cassy."

Cassy just simply punched Kei,

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

Heyate simply turned to the side,

"It's nothing."

Goh spoke up putting his arm around Cassy,

"Well come get some grub to eat."

Cassy grabbed Mannen (who was still chasing T.P. around) and stuffed some food in his mouth,

"You herd him shrimp quit playing with the bird and eat."

Hagime finished eating,

"I'm finished say, say what does the pretear look like?"

Mannen spoke up swallowing the food Cassy had stuffed in his mouth,

"Well she could look like anyone that's why it's hard to find her."

Heyate started walking away, but Sasame stopped him,

"Heyate….so you found her."

Himeno stepped threw the giant gate returning from school,

"I'm here."

She let out a long sigh

"Like anyone is gonna hear me."

Himeno walked into the garden as a flake of red snow landed on her hand and disappeared,

"It disappeared…I wonder what would happen if I disappeared?"

Suddenly losing her balance Himeno fell over, _I'm an idiot to even think that,_ Himeno closed her eyes as a voice came to her ears,

"Are you alright?"

Himeno quietly replied,

"Yes…"

She opened her eyes to see a handsome young man looking at her his soft violet eyes hidden behind glasses pushing his white hair back. Himeno quickly turned herself around,

"I mean yes."

Sasame stood up again,

"Good I'm glade."

Two other guys appeared and jumped down one had long blonde hair the other had spiky brown hair.

"YO."

"How do you do?"

Himeno looked at them with a funny look,

"Who are you guys?"

Three little kids popped up,

"We are the leafe knights, ta da."

Himeno looked at the leafe knights confused more then usual,

"Leafe knights?"

Cassy appeared next to her arms and legs crossed,

"Yea what part didn't you understand?"

Himeno quickly scooted away from Cassy,

"Hey you're that girl that was with that pervert!"

"The name's Cassy got it!"

Sasame interrupted,

"Please we need your help to defeat the demon larva without you your world will die."

Himeno got up and started to walk away,

"Sorry I'm not buying your story."

Cassy started to chase after Himeno, but Sasame quickly grabbed her shirt signaling her to just let her go. Just then Cassy looked at the fountain,

"Demon larva in the fountain, everyone move away!"

Everyone started to back away as the demon larva emerged from the fountain and grabbed Mannen. The leafe knights changed into there knight clothes as Cassy headed out to save Mannen without hearing from the others,

"Cassy wait!"

Cassy then threw a dark energy ball at the demon larva releasing Mannen, but it quickly grabbed her instead and slowly pulled her in,

"Guys help!"

The other leafe knights tried to release Cassy, but she was slowly pulled in. Despite the lose of there comrade, the knights continued the losing battle as Kei's voice was herd,

"It's no use without the pretear we're weak."

Just then Himeno returned out of breath as Heyate appeared next to her holding out his hand to her,

"Himeno!"

Himeno took his hand and then disappears and reappears wearing a white and blue outfit with blue boots, gloves, and matching choker, _Is this what they mean by pretear,_


End file.
